


the greater the storm, the brighter the rainbow

by xoPrincessKayxo



Series: Pride Month 2017 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Pride month 2017, Rainbows, Slice of Life, Some balcony fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoPrincessKayxo/pseuds/xoPrincessKayxo
Summary: Written for Prompt #2- RainbowThere's a  rainbow and Dan and Phil go out to the balcony to enjoy it





	the greater the storm, the brighter the rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a random quote I saw on Pinterest  
> Prompt taken from  
> https://queermiraculous.tumblr.com/post/161299644972/queermiraculous-its-pride-month-the-wonderful
> 
> Happy Pride everyone!

Phil wandered into the lounge, caffeine deprived and confused. It was Dan’s turn to make breakfast, but he’d mysteriously disappeared. He wasn’t in the kitchen, of the office, or either bedroom. Phil had been about to give up and make his own coffee when he finally found Dan out on the balcony laying down a blanket.

“What’s all this then?” Phil asked leaning in the doorway.  “More than one word. I’m impressed,” Dan replied handing him a mug. He hummed into his mug and waited for Dan to explain why they were standing outside and not huddled on the couch finishing a tv series.

“I was making breakfast when I looked outside and there it was! A rainbow,” Dan told him waving an arm towards the sky.

Phil looked over to where Dan was gesturing and sure enough, there was a beautiful rainbow arched across the clouds.

“Pretty. So, we’re gonna eat out here?” Phil asked sitting down on the blanket.

“At least until it goes away,” Dan shrugged, sitting down next to him.

“Any particular reason why?”

"Maybe I just wanted to enjoy nature,” Dan answered defensively.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" Phil asked poking him repeatedly.

"Shut up. I saw a rainbow and I wanted to sit under it with you,” Dan said, laughing and swatting his hands away.

"Is there food to go with your romantic rainbow outing?" Phil wondered, picking up his coffee and taking a sip.

"It was romantic until you said that. That's it, I'm leaving. Nick Jonas wouldn't treat me like this," Dan announced dramatically.

"No, no, come sit. I got my coffee, now I want cuddles,” Phil pouted, placing his mug down and holding his arms out.

Dan pretended to protest for all of five seconds before sitting down in front of him.

"You love me," Phil teased wrapping his arms around him.

"Actually, I kind of hate you. I only keep you around for views,” Dan replied instantly.

"Love you too. Not to shatter this moment, but I'm kind of hungry now."

"Seriously?"

"I can wait, I'm just letting you know in case my stomach growls,” Phil explained.

"Remind me again why I've chosen to spend my life with you?" Dan asked, pretending to be more exasperated than endeared.

"Hmm... because we're in love and I'm your best friend and the sex is really good?" Phil replied after a moment.

"I mean, I guess all of those things are technically true- some more than others."

"Ha, you're funny.”

"I am."

The two lapsed into comfortable silence, looking out at the view in front of them. The rainbow was still visible, as resilient as ever. Phil couldn't help but feel connected to it, as he watched it remain bright and sturdy, even with the dreariness of the rest of the sky around it.

"What are you thinking so loudly about?" Dan asked, turning to look at him.

“Rainbows. Staying positive in hostile environments. Stuff,” he answered shrugging.

“Rainbows are pretty cool, aren’t they? The bright side of rainy days,” Dan said in agreement.

“Exactly. I like rainy days though. No one judges you for building a blanket fort and staying inside watching Netflix when it rains,” Phil mused.

“Blanket fort? We haven’t made one of those here yet,” Dan pointed out.

“Are you suggesting something?” Phil asked, already knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

“Breakfast and then spending the day in a blanket fort? That’s exactly what I’m suggesting.”

“Sounds perfect. I don’t wanna move yet though,” Phil said, tightening his grip, before pressing a kiss to Dan's shoulder.

“No rush,” Dan answered, relaxing into him.

They fell silent again, content to just coexist and cherish this moment. Phil briefly wondered when they became the kind of couple that sat and watched rainbows together, before deciding it really didn’t matter. They were happy and at peace, taking one more day for themselves before returning to the real world. Dan reached to take one of his hands in his, and he squeezed it gently. They would move eventually- they still had to do things like shower, and yes, eat breakfast, but for now this was more than enough.

“I could do this every day, you know,” Phil said after they decided they should probably head back inside.

“What, stare at rainbows? They don’t really happen every day. That’s kind of the beauty of them,” Dan pointed out, and he rolled his eyes.

“I was going to say something sweet, but I’ve changed my mind. You don’t deserve it,” he replied, standing up.

“Now you have to tell me.”

“I meant, just sitting, watching the world go by. With anyone else it’d be really boring, but I could do that with you every day and never get tired of it,” Phil explained as they gathered up the mugs and blanket.

“We’re like, incredibly soppy this morning, aren’t we?” Dan asked laughing.

“A little bit. I blame the rainbow.”

“Definitely the rainbow. Now come on, I was promised a blanket fort,” Dan said, stopping for a quick kiss before stepping inside. Phil followed, making sure the door was closed. The future stretched out before them, long and uncertain, but he was certain as long as they were together, there would be a rainbow after every storm.

**Author's Note:**

> That got so much more sentimental than I meant it to, but hopefully you enjoyed it! I'm always worried I'm gonna get their characterization completely wrong, so let me know if I did okay (or not)!  
> If you want, come say hi on tumblr @obessive-mess!


End file.
